


See you Around

by randomfandom666



Series: Grace and Daniel oneshots [1]
Category: SKAM Austin
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandom666/pseuds/randomfandom666
Summary: A little oneshot of Grace lying about her boyfriend.
Relationships: Grace Olsen/Daniel Williamson
Series: Grace and Daniel oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596094
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	See you Around

Another obsession I have:  
Grace and Daniel.  
Not healthy, I am telling you.

Anyways I just thought I would write some short one shots of the two, and post them whenever.

Hope you enjoy!  
-=-=-  
I cursed loudly as my bag came crashing down, causing all my books to fall out and notes to go scattering across the school halls. First, I find out I have a sadistic biology professor this term, then I loose my latest article, and now my bags broken on the first day? Can I get any shittier luck? 

Apparently, I can. Because as I bent over to pick up my textbooks, the one person in this school that I could not stand came walking down the empty halls.   
“Grace Olsen” Daniel grinned widely, and I scoffed, continuing my quest to collect all my notes  
“Donald” I sighed, as he stood over my books   
he smirked, seeing to find the sight of me flustered highly amusing “Need help?”  
“No” I stated firmly, my bag can break a hundred more times and I still wouldn’t ask him for help.   
He shrugged, before dumping his bag next to his feet and leaning down to help me anyways. Of course he would, idiot.   
“First day was a piece of cake, huh?” he teased, as I cursed and sucked my thumb, trying to stop my new paper cut from stinging.  
“Of course” I bit back, waving my hand up and down. He let out a low chuckle, and continued to pick up my notes, before shoving them into my bag. I cringed internally as I imagined the night ahead of me, spent now organizing them all back into place.   
“How was your summer?” He questioned, copying my position, and leaning on his knees to talk to me. We were for once, the same height, and I found myself looking into brown eyes.   
“Three months without seeing your dumb face? Heavenly” I smiled sweetly, and he let out a big laugh.   
“At least you thought of me” he winked. I rolled my eyes, trying to work out how he made that conclusion, but refusing to entertain him any longer.  
“Whatever Donald, I have work to do, later” and I got up to leave, but he stopped me, holding my wrist to do so. I jumped at the connection.   
“What?” I questioned sharply   
“About that date -” he started  
“Can’t” I immediately cut in, he raised his eyebrows in question, and I mentally searched for an excuse, one that would last and not allow him to tell Kelsey the truth.   
“I have a boyfriend” I blurted out. I had heard from many of Daniel’s little followers how much he hated anyone who cheated, or was not loyal to their friends or partners, and I knew he wouldn’t pursue me with that in mind.   
“You do?” he replied dumbly, mouthing the word ‘boyfriend’ under his breath  
“Uh huh” I tried to act nonchalant, but internally my heart was pounding, I could be a shitty liar, and I didn’t want him to catch on.   
“Well - ” it was the first time I had seen him truly lost for words, and noticed the creasing appear in his forehead “- Guess I will see you around then, Grace”   
and for the first time, he walked away from me, not the other way around.


End file.
